Times of Darkness
by Dalakh
Summary: AU AotC. ObiWan must keep his true identity from his friends and Padawan with growing difficulty as he fights the oncoming darkness that takes no prisoners. The Sith Master is still working insidiously undercover. Is Anakin doomed to the darkness?
1. Of Feuds and Politicians

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for a half-eaten packet of raisens and my mobile phone lol.  
Note: All reviews are welcome and definately encouraged. I will, of course, endeavour to reply to as many as possible with the new 'review reply' feature ff have introduced :)

**Times of Darkness**

_Chapter One: Of Feuds and Politicians_

Obi-Wan listened to the bickering families and felt uncomfortably aware of the hard chair on which he sat, and which he'd been sitting on for the better part of five hours now with no end or break in sight. Beside him Ashden was doing remarkably well, managing to look calm and collected rather than as bored and fidgety as she apparently felt.

_/If they don't reach a decision by the fifth hour I'll call a recess for the day, Padawan_./

A wave of relief washed through their bond and a grateful _/Yes, Master./ _shortly followed.

These negotiations had been going on for well over a week, and near enough no-progress had been made, in fact at some points it felt as if the families couldn't even remember the origin of their dispute and were just arguing for arguing sake with things off the top of their heads. It was at those times, Obi-Wan thought dryly, that he felt like putting his head to the table and groaning very loudly.

This was one of those times.

Once again the families were diverging from the original topic into petty bickering, and once again Obi-Wan found himself in the position of putting them back on task as if they were young school children.

"Ku Hun, Ku Beton, _please_. The matter of the past animal trials have little relevance to the discussion at hand."

"I think not, Master Kenobi! If _Beton_," Hun spat his opponents name, "hadn't killed my prized Adice, my family would not have lost so much money in the animal trials and suffered through the winter!"

Obi-Wan reserved his open judgements on that matter. These warring families were also the leading families of their respective countries. 'Suffered' could hardly be used to describe their last winter, even at the longest stretch of the word. 'Had to go without one extra portion of venison one day' was actually much closer to the truth.

"That _may_be so, however, it has little to do in relation to the ongoing war that is consuming _both_ of your resources to an inordinate degree. So, if we could possibly get back on subject?"

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Ku Beton said quite calmly, "As you can see _Hun_ would rather deviate from the subject than face the act that it was _his_ family that started this in the first place!"

"That is an outrage! It was _your_ sons that –"

"How dare you! You –"

As their voices rose and the chairs were violently pushed back, Obi-Wan felt like knocking their heads together, If two Jedi behaved in this way the scandal alone would be disastrous, especially in the current climate.

"Perhaps!" he called, shouting to be heard over the very loud voices of all the representatives screaming obscenities at each other, "We should call an early recess. Everybody needs to calm down. We will meet tomorrow at noon."

Obi-Wan left no room for questions. These families needed to learn that his word was final. No appeals. No questions. No buts. No chance.

Ashden rose to open the huge double doors, allowing all to leave. Once alone both Master and Padawan subtly relaxed.

"It isn't the fifth hour already, is it Master? I was sure it was earlier than that."

Obi-Wan shook his head and led their way to their rooms in the usual manner –one pace in front and two the right of Ashden.

"You are quite right, actually. It's only quarter to four. However, once tensions have risen _that_ high, situations are more likely to get a lot worse than a little bit better."

"Yes Master."

"Although Force only knows _how_ it's going to get better even _when_ they're being civil to each other." Obi-Wan contemplated that for a moment, and decided to give it greater thought after something to eat. He'd always found thinking easier on a full stomach.

---

"Hey Uli, just wanted to check in and see how you've been. Let me know when you're on Corusant again. Ashden." The girl signed off the comm. unit and sighed.

"Have you finished all your studies, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, reviewing the notes of the last meeting for the next with a growing sense of dread: they simply weren't getting anywhere, except possibly in very large, very complicated circles.

"Uh, mostly?"

"Uh, mostly?" he repeated.

"It's really hard to bring myself to get interested in _plants_, Master. I'd rather be around machines!"

"You are a very strange girl, Ashden. Very strange."

Ashden smiled brightly, a mischievous shine reaching her eyes, "Must of rubbed off from you, Master, that's the only explanation I can think of."

"I'm sure that's it, Padawan. Blame it on the old Jedi Master."

"You said it, not me!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and set down the data pad, levelling the teenager with an amused glare. "Is this how it's going to be from now until you're twenty?" Obi-Wan groaned in mock exasperation, throwing his hands into the air, "The teenage years have begun!"

"They were late too."

"Oh thank the Force." He deadpanned, then shook his head and smirked. Five years on from taking Ashden as his Padawan, things had progressed comfortably between them to a level of understanding and friendship as well as keeping the Master/Padawan relationship. That, in turn, was now turning into… whatever it was now.

They weren't here for fun, however, and he needed her help on the matter at hand.

"Have you noticed anything about these two families?"

"In what way?"

"Anyway at all."

Brow furrowed, Ashden sat down on the floor across from him in silence. "They look a lot alike, facial structure wise. I thought that was unusual since their peoples are very different to one another and," When she hesitated but didn't go on, Obi-Wan encouraged her to continue. "well it's just that Hun has refused every single option if it even remotely involved the Republic, and I read in the mission brief that he didn't even want us involved in the dispute. Beton on the other hand, he likes the idea of the protection the Republic could provide, he was the one who wanted Jedi intervention and pushed for it…"

Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly, he needed her to conclude her thoughts on her own, without his help.

"Hun wants the entire planet separate from the Republic, to be completely independent. I think he's a Separatist, or at least holds the same ideas."

The Jedi Master nodded, pleased they had both come to the same conclusion on the own. "I believe that also. The problem and question is, Padawan, that we cannot give Republic allegiance to only one country on a planet, especially if the other were to fight us. Resources are stretched enough in these times."

"If Hun was outnumbered, say four to one, there would be no question about what the rest of the countries believed to be their best interests."

"Exactly. Tomorrow, I think, we need the rest of the leaders."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan went to continue his report on their severe lack of progress and request the other countries' leaders when Ashden made to ask another question. He could tell because she always took a deeper breath in and opened her mouth before she even spoke.

"Master?"

"Padawan?"

"Why are the Separatist's so bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do they cause so much trouble? There's always been planets even in the Inner Rim that weren't part of the Republic, hasn't there?"

Obi-Wan slipped into his 'Mentor Mode' easily, not that it ever really slipped, but there were times when answers needed to be much more carefully structured, especially when taking into consideration his severe dislike and distrust of all politicians.

"Yes," he said slowly, "that is very true, but the problem with the Separatist's isn't so much _what_ they stand for, but more like _how_ they stand for it."

The girl shook her head, the lengthening braid swishing back and forth as she did so. "I don't understand."

"The Republic is very old, Padawan, and just like very old buildings when it's foundations are shook and take a shock, the repercussions are felt through the entire structure, making it feel unstable. The idea of all planets being separate from each other, of not being joined by a common alliance, is a very frightening one to planets who have always been shielded from war and attacks by the Republic. However, just with old buildings, the Republic has grown and grown over the years to something much larger than it was ever originally planned for, and it's not always as stable in the newer parts where the foundations aren't as strong and as deep-rooted as in the older parts,"

"Which are fragile anyway?"

"Yes," he nodded, "so planets that aren't as big or important, or who don't have a big clout of influence in the Senate, get _and feel_ left out. The Separatists offer an alternative that can seem very appealing."

"Is their way better?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled, "You know how I feel about politicians, Padawan. And at the end of the day, Separatists are politicians too, just not ones of the Republic Senate."

"And they are run by bureaucrats who can't be trusted because they only want what's best for them and their plans of the time, right?"

Obi-Wan burst out laughing, and couldn't stop himself. She'd said it with such a wide-eyed innocence, recited it so perfectly… she really had been around him for too long.

When he finally managed to compose himself again, Ashden had started to giggle, although he suspected it was mostly to do with the fact that her Master was heaving for breath after a spontaneous laughing fit. "Oh Padawan, you have been around me for far too long!"

"Not quite long enough," she disagreed, "People from the Senate don't annoy me all the time, Master. I like Senator Amidala."

"She's one of kind, Padawan, that's why. There are very few politicians like, Amidala, but there are some. She honestly cares for her people above herself and wants what's best for them, despite not being Queen any more. But she's _still_ a politician.

Now, enough of politics. It's time for dinner."

Obi-Wan rose and stretched out his limbs, heard a satisfying 'crack' in his neck, and walked to the small kitchenette off the living room.

"I'll make the Gobi, you make the salad," he said, already pulling out the necessarily pots and ingredients. "Make it however you like." Obi-Wan added, remembering the last time _he_ made salad and her thoughts on the matter. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was good at a fair many things, however preparing salads wasn't one of them, especially when compared to the salads his Padawan could make after her two-week visit to her home planet.

"Yes, Master." Ashden said, smiling as she picked out various vegetables and placed them on to a chopping board.

---

There were times in all Jedi's lives that questions were drawn over whether or not the costs were worth the benefits. When one would rather throw oneself into the nearest star instead of continuing with the present events.

Today was one of those days.

There were five leaders of the planet Dairo, each the King or President or Prime Minister or something else of their five respective countries. There were three who were perfectly happy with the way things were (they weren't the problem); it was the other two. Ku Hun and Ku Beton were the problem. Their countries shared borders, and it was these borders that were under dispute. Every solution, one after the other, had been knocked down. Every. Single. One. So, in a moment of no small amount of frustration, Obi-Wan had sent the leaders out to another private room to discuss their border problem, and to consider the secondary problem of whether or not to remain in the Republic.

Then something very surprising happened.

"Alright." Ku Hun was saying, walking back into the main conference room.

Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to shake his head in case he'd been dreaming.

"I also find that acceptable." Said Ku Beton, taking his seat.

"Master Kenobi, I believe we have all reached an agreement." Ku Tiakon nodded.

A line of humour and disbelief threaded though the training bond, _/Master/_

_/No you didn't dose off, Padawan./_ "What is your decision, Ku Tiakon?"

"Diara will remain part of the Republic, Ku Hun has seen the error of his thoughts on that matter. The border dispute has also been settled."

Beton nodded, "I will take the Eastern land,"

"And I have the Western side."

All this trouble, and they settled it without their help _any_way? Obi-Wan felt like dropping his head to the table and not picking it up for a week. However, that would probably cause another argument (perhaps over how fast he dropped his head, or how it landed, or something equally inane) so he chose to keep his head up and speak instead.

"Then it's settled. I hereby close the negotiations on the border dispute."

The leaders soon disappeared, probably to awaiting transports to take them home, and only Ku Beton remained for to give his thanks and tell them he would have a their ship prepared for launch by the end of the day. Obi-Wan, grateful that he and Ashden wouldn't have to stay for much longer, thanked the President accordingly. It seemed like that in no time at all they were back in their rooms and packing their bags.

Obi-Wan put down his own bag into the living space and but his head round Ashden's door. "Are you looking forward to our time on Corusant, Padawan?"

The girl looked up from the floor where she was placing her last tunic into her pack with a grin, "Yes, Master, and I think Uli will be there too! Are you? "

Obi-Wan sat down with a sigh on the sleep couch. He knew he should be looking forward to going home as well, after all it had been nearly six months since they'd had any significant down time at the Temple. At nearly fourteen now Ashden was finally old enough to go with him on missions and she'd been very eager to join, though Obi-Wan felt that if he took his eyes off her for a moment then she might get hurt. The Council had been lenient so far, Mace and Yoda had been lenient so far –they knew who he was. They knew what he could do, and yet since Ashden turned thirteen their missions together had been blissfully normal. Nothing like the odd few he had for the five years previously. The Sith was still at large, but Obi-Wan had done his best to keep track of him; had found himself in countless life-endangering situations when he thought he might never make it home; made several enemies he wouldn't like to meet unprepared, but had found the Jedi new allies that could be useful at a later date. His foresight wasn't predictable, though when it came to him it was more reliable than Yoda's.

No Obi-Wan wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep in his own bed and let Ashden have some kind of stability again, but he _dreaded_ the thought that Qui-Gon and Anakin would be there at the same time. They had an annoying habit of being scheduled to be on Corusant at the same time. Funny that, and Obi-Wan was in no doubt about exactly _which_ little green troll was behind that 'coincidence'. But was he looking forward to it?

"It would be nice to have a bit of a rest, Padawan." He admitted.

"Master," Ashden said, standing up slowly, "we could always take a few more missions, couldn't we?"

Obi-Wan looked at the fourteen-year-old quizzically, that was a quick turn-around? "What do you mean Padawan?"

"Nothing, I, uh," Ashden looked to the floor quickly, wanting to keep looking at it but knew it would be disrespectful to do so. Reluctantly she pulled her gaze back to that of her Masters, "I don't think you want to go back to Corusant, Master. I can tell."

Sighing, Obi-Wan rose up off the bed and tugged lightly on Ashden's braid. "I want to go home, Padawan, I just don't like all of it's inhabitants."

"Oh, so we can go?" she said, looking at him with big round eyes. Those same eyes that usually got her way when deciding what to have for dinner and had her friend Thew wrapped around her little finger.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, Ash, we leave in a few hours whether I like it or not."

Ashden's eyes brightened and grinned from ear to ear, running to the comm. unit in the living space without a moments hesitation, no doubt to send a call to Uli and Thew about their downtime planet-side. Obi-Wan knew she wouldn't tell Amati, knew that both his Padawan and her friend were still upset about her not being chosen as an Apprentice. Obi-Wan sympathised with Amati, having been on his way to Agri-Corps when circumstances threw he and Qui-Gon together as (eventual) Master and Apprentice. It was a tough blow to take after thirteen years of hoping.

And, sure enough, he heard the familiar sound of Ashden's voice making a recording. Obi-Wan shook his head: he would've liked to protest that he was never as excitable at the same age, but it would be a blatent lie, and one that many had evidence to refute. Maybe if he persuaded those with evidence to not disclose it he could make the claim, but his friends like having an advantage over him. Especially embarrassing tales from his childhood, though mind you, he thought with a perverse pleasure, he had plenty of stories about them too.

The comm. unit turned off with an audible 'click' just as Obi-Wan knelt opposite the window in the living space, motioning for Ashden to do the same he closed his eyes.

"I want you to meditate on the resolution the Ku's came to today, and why they came to it and not us."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan settled down, feeling through their bond that Ashden was steadily working her way through the early meditation stages with ease, and began the same process himself.

In this case, Obi-Wan didn't think it was that his suggestions had been inappropriate –in fact they'd all been the same apart from the exact areas of land– the real answer was simply that he was a Jedi, and Hun didn't like the Jedi. He was never going to accept any proposal put forward by a Jedi even if that meant resolving the dispute took years, even decades. Not that this was uncommon, it was just that… Obi-Wan couldn't help but think it was becoming a lot more common, and more often than not if the leader of a country held a supposedly innocuous belief, the majority of their people held it too. Obi-Wan cast his frustration into the Force, praying that when Qui-Gon wouldn't be at the Temple too.

Needless to say, he was soon releasing more very un-Jedi like emotions into the Force.


	2. Of A Padawan's Point of View I

**Times of Darkness**

_Chapter Two: Of a Padawan's Point of View I_

Ashden was distracted as she put notes into her datapad. Her mind wasn't on the class, it was with her friends. Sure, Thew was on Corusant and would be for at least a month with Master West, but Uli wouldn't be here for _Force_ knew how long. And Amati? Amati was gone. Un chosen. Unwanted. Discarded and sent away to AgriCorps a few years ago. Ashden didn't like to think about it. She tucked Amati away with Sa-Bay in the very back of her mind, only taking her out when she could bear to do so –occasionally she would send messages, but not often. It hurt too much. Amati had been like her big sister, but now she was gone just like Sa-Bay, her favourite big brother.

She barely noticed Master Ch'ier call an end to the lesson in fact it was only when Thew tapped her on the shoulder that she even looked up.

"Credit for your thoughts?"

Ashden got up awkwardly, the chairs weren't made for comfort, and closed the Physics file on her pad. "Make it two Muju juices?"

Thew gave her a lop-sided smile and they walked through the hallways to the canteen. It was lunch time and Ashden knew that meant Thew would be desperate to hear all about life outside the Temple. He never liked staying put for too long any more, preferred to be up and about on missions with his Master "making a difference" as he would say, but he was currently half way through his three-month stay at the Temple.

"So are you going to tell me about Dairo or not?" he finally burst out.

"I was seeing how long you could wait."

"Ash…"

"It wasn't very exciting, Thew, it really wasn't. It was just some negotiations, that's all. Two of the leaders had fallen out and it took the other three to make them agree again. We weren't even really _needed_." Ashden sighed, picking a Muju juice and Sweet Huio from the choices available.

Thew eyed her with a knowing look, "And that annoys you."

Ashden made her way through the busy room to finally find an empty spot at a table full of other Padawan's, all looking to be a few years older than they. She sat down heavily.

"It's just a bit of a waste. My Master is great with his lightsaber and –"

"Great?" Thew scoffed, "He's the _best_, Ash. And you know it. He's even better than Master Jinn."

"Well, yeah, so do you see what I mean?"

Thew hurriedly finished his current mouthful of the thick soup and nodded briefly before the next one, "I know what you mean. You want to do something useful, not run the Senate's errands."

"I guess…" Ashden pushed the dense liquid around in her bowl, making no move to eat it. "What's life at the Temple been like?"

The boy shrugged, still concentrating on the food that was quickly disappearing his plate, "Same as always. Do you want to go swimming?"

"I have training with my Master until this evening," Ashden shook her head, "And then I have an assignment to do for Mathematics."

Thew gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, making short work of his Salsar milk in only three slurps, and resumed his systematic demolition of the food in front of him.

"Haven't you got anything planned?" she asked.

"Not for a few hours, then I have training with my Master too." The older Padawan frowned, "You're eating that soup, Ash."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. Eat it." Thew levelled her with a determined glare and pushed the bowl closer to his friends hands.

Ashden bowed her head and prepared for the first spoonful of Sweet Huio. It really wasn't her favourite food, in fact, it was quite far down the list (nearly at the bottom) but out of the selection available today it was the only thing she thought appetising.

Little by little, Ashden ate the entire bowl. Thew watched her until the last bit of soup was gone, and grinned.

Forward, side step, parry, dodge, flip, parry. Ashden worked furiously to keep up with the pace her Master set. They'd been sparring for well over half an hour now, and she was getting tired. She was sure there would be a lesson coming at the end of this session, but right now it was beyond her ability to see it. All she could think about was the spar she was engaged in and drawing on the Force to infuse her movements and aid her to sense what was coming next.

She wasn't particularly brilliant at the latter.

"Focus, Padawan."

Ashden spared a moment to nod as the match carried on without pause. Her Master was definitely one of the best, if not _the_ best warrior the Order had and sometimes Ashden wondered if she would ever reach even a vaguely similar level. Spotting an opening, Ashden went for it. Driving her 'saber forwards she was somewhat surprised when she landed flat on her back.

"Never compromise your footing, Padawan." His tone wasn't disapproving, rather it was knowledgeable instead. Still, that didn't stop an embarrassed blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. "But we will work on that tomorrow," said Obi-Wan, "For now lets go through the Life Kata again."

"Yes Master." Ashden took up position beside him, reigniting her lightsaber with a quick flick of her thumb.

They moved through the stances with relative ease and Ashden was glad she'd taken the time to practise on her own. It didn't take long for her relax again, catching her breath and simply enjoying the Kata. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker walked into the training salle.

However her Master didn't stop or falter, in fact to anyone else it would appear that he was entirely nonplussed by the newcomers. But Ashden wasn't just anyone. She knew her Master, and she knew the minute flicker of movement along his jaw meant he would rather the newcomers left straight away.

Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker warmed up and began to spar with no sign that they'd even noticed anyone else. Since the mistake over Anakin's 'Chosen' status the formerly arrogant Important Padawan hadn't changed much, but the pair kept much more to themselves whenever they were at the Temple now. And still, after all that, Master Jinn had made no attempt to talk with her Master. Infuriatingly, her Master had done nothing either, saying that if Qui-Gon wanted to speak with him, he would get in contact. Anything he might send to his former Master before that point would fall on deaf ears.

All in all Ashden wasn't feeling very peaceful now. A querying tendril came through the training bond and she tried very hard to release some of her frustration into the Force.

With a slow, controlled swipe the Kata came to an end. Wiping her brow, Ashden thought longingly of a chair, any chair be it straight-backed and hard or gorgeously overstuffed and comfy. She checked the time. Well over two hours had passed since they arrived at the salle.

"Warm-down and we'll finish here for the night, Ash." Said Obi-Wan, his back to the other training matt.

"And then rest?"

"And then we'll get some dinner and I want to show you something."

Her disappointment at having her rest put off was dimmed by her Master's promise. "Can I ask what, Master?"

He gave her a mischievous smile, the one that made him look at lot less like a respected Jedi Master and more like a child who'd just been told they could have all the cookies if they could only figure out how to reach it.

"Of course you can ask, but that doesn't mean I will tell you. You must learn patience, Padawan."

Patience? Patience? Ashden shook her head. Patience was the one thing that she didn't think she'd ever understand. Patience meant waiting. Waiting meant not doing something when something could be done. Ashden was very impatient and Obi-Wan was well aware of that fact. It was a constant lesson in her training –

Frustration laced red through the Force, permeating the air of the salle. That wasn't her, she thought. Ashden raised her eyebrows in surprise at her Master, but he didn't look at her. His eyes were trained on Padawan Skywalker: the source of the frustration. It was with a disappointed gaze that he watched the dark blonde-haired apprentice loose his focus and let obvious frustration guide his movements. And it was a subtle shake of the head that he turned his back again on his former Master, who failed to call Skywalker up on the matter, and led the way out of the salle. He kept up the long-stride for the entire walk back to their rooms with not a word passing between them.

Once inside, he sank into the sofa and put his head in his hands.

Ashden sat down next to him, putting her head in her hands too. His end of their training bond had gone quiet. Not so much closed as her Master was keeping himself to himself.

Sitting up again, he ran a hand through his hair and Ashden copied him quickly.

"What _are_ you doing, Ash?" he asked in disbelief a few minutes later, having had her copy his every movement and sound.

She gave him a shy smile and answered, "Nothing." Because she didn't want to ask. She didn't want to hurt her Master by making him talk about Master Jinn. After several years 'investigating' Ashden had deduced that this was one topic he simply couldn't be talked to about. Even Master Yoda had failed to reconcile the pair.

In return he smiled back, pulling a hand through his hair one last time. She'd heard Master Muln threaten to shave it all off last time they were on planet together, and when Bant agreed her Master cut most of it off. Now it was an inch or so longer than most Padawan's whereas it used to be at his ears.

"Lets make dinner, Padawan."

---

A/N: 156 hits... 3 reviews... okay im bad at maths but something tells me there are a lot of lurkers here :P Please review it makes me happy :) And you wouldn't want me to be _un_happy now, would you:( lol...


	3. Of Dangerous Acquaintances

**Times of Darkness**

_Chapter Three: Of Dangerous Acquaintances_

"You are progressing well in your training, Anakin."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"Though I sense your control is still not complete?"

Anakin nodded within in the shelter of his hood, "There are times when my shields still slip, but Master Jinn rarely notices."

Palpatine's face creased into a grim smile and he bought his fingers together as they walked, "He didn't say anything?"

Anakin's steps became more forceful as the latest annoyance at the Temple came flooding back to him, along with the emotions that Obi-Wan had taken everything away from him! His home, his mom, his friends, even the _prophecy_! He was _not_ having that too!

"You may not the Jedi's prophesised _saviour_," the Chancellor said venomously, "but you are one of the most powerful and insightful Jedi I have met for many years, Anakin. You deserve more respect than the Council credit you with."

Anakin preened at the praise and a smile brightened his shadowed features, "Thank you, Chancellor."

"Where does your esteemed Master think you are now, Anakin?"

It was with carefully honed practice that Anakin's steps didn't falter. He didn't _like_ lying to his Master, but his Master, by the same token, didn't _like_ him leaving the Temple in obscene hours of the evening. So tonight he'd just left without word, in the hopes that he wouldn't feel so bad afterwards. Still, something else was urging him to another tactic with the talkative Chancellor.

"I told him I was researching a project for my studies."

Palpatine nodded in pleased agreement, though Anakin couldn't fathom why, and the continued walking in silence for sometime. It was only when they stopped by an observation balcony that the conversation resumed.

"Has there been any further rumour of who your _blessed_ Chosen One is?" he enquired lightly. A little too lightly, for Anakin's tastes. They'd been over this before, why did he constantly come back to it?

"No, Chancellor." He snapped irritably, and continued with open annoyance, "The Council still hold the same official position as before. There still is no Chosen One to the best of the knowledge, and Temple rumour has nothing new. Every once in a while an Initiate will do something and there will be a rush of stories, and then somebody will sneak a look at the Jedi in questions' medical record finding what they always find: nothing abnormal."

"I merely ask because someone of such great power could be a danger to us, Anakin." Palpatine said in calming tones, "So much power… not every Jedi has as much insight as you, my child. They would act blindly, taking all at face value. As such, if this _Chosen One_ were found," he spoke in distaste, "I would rather know as soon as possible, to alert the Senate to the new threat."

Anakin nodded. It sounded very reasonable –most Jedi did do only what the Council told them to do, never questioning their will or the reasons behind it. Life as a slave had taught Anakin to always question ones orders; even if one did not do so aloud. "I will tell you of any rumours I overhear Chancellor, for the good of the Republic."

"Thank you, Anakin that would be much appreciated." The Chancellor smiled warmly, his teeth glinting in the electric-filled night and then glanced at the expensive chrono on his wrist. "My! Look at the time! You should return to the Temple Anakin, I'm sure Master Qui-Gon wouldn't want you _studying_ at such a late hour!"

Anakin jumped himself when he saw the time, and verified it quickly with the Force. "Yes Chancellor. Good night."

Anakin watched the Chancellor leave, his cloak concealing him in the darkness and stood there for some time again after he vanished from sight. The lies he told seemed to weight down the air around him like re-enforced Uralium lead. He lied to the Chancellor, who only seemed to have faith in him and wanted him to do well. He lied to the Council, which would further upset his Master… and that was the worst. He lied to Qui-Gon nearly daily. Each one weaved itself into the complicated web that was his life these days. Anakin longed for his simpler life on Tattoine, though he didn't miss the enslavement one bit. He longed for his mother, and for Padme. Beautiful Padme. Yet he couldn't tell his Master of these feelings because they went against what it meant to be a Jedi. So he lied. He bent the truth. He kept the feelings locked away in the special box in his mind he'd had since realising they were wrong. It got harder and harder to keep it closed during the day, but he did and then relished the chances he could take out the memories and the feelings and marvel in the brilliance of them. But there always came a time when he had to put them away again, tuck them away at the back of his mind again, emerge from his web of lies again, look at his Master and lie again, live with the sick feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach _again_.

So Anakin didn't hurry back to the Temple. He chose, instead, to wander aimlessly. He visited mechanics stores, piloting devices stores, bits-and-pieces stores… he didn't buy anything though. Jedi didn't have much money, and Padawan's had even less. It was a point of contention for Anakin, who thought that once he was free from slavery he would be able to make lots of money and free his mother.

_Eight years later and I'm still no closer_. He thought darkly. What little money he did get he often ended up spending within days of receiving it; like it burnt a hole in his robes. It went on little bits –toy ships when he was younger, working models these days, an occasional music disc. Sometimes he bought things for his Master, like last year, Anakin bought Qui-Gon a crystal –it was oddly heavy and a deep, shiny, black. Anakin couldn't leave the shop without buying it even though it cost him all he had.

His Master said he really liked it though, which made up the difference –

Something Palpatine said pushed it's way to the forefront of his thoughts and Anakin shook his head to push it back to where it came from. He needed to meditate, loathsome as it was for him to admit it. He felt… jumbled. Unsettled and all mixed-up. This was nothing new –he often felt this way after his meetings with the Chancellor, with all the lying and sneaking it took to get there at all! And then there was the conversations themselves. His mind always felt…strained, afterwards. He supposed it was because Palpatine always made him think: about the Jedi, about power, about the Senate, about his position within the Order… about so many things he thought he had a handle on, thought he _understood_, were getting pretty much turned upside-down and inside-out.

Yes. As much as he hated to admit it –and he never would if asked- Anakin wanted to meditate.

With a deliberate slowness to his step Anakin ascended the large stone stairway up to the Temple entrance, pausing at the top to turn and watch the city below. Even at night it was a hive of activity: a city that never slept. It wasn't even that dark really.

_Well, not compared to a desert at night anyway._

The hundreds of thousands of lights (millions?) illuminated the sky above them to an amazing degree. Certainly there was no doubt that it _was_ night, but to Anakin's eyes it would always be on the verge of morning.

_You can take the boy out of the desert but you can't take the desert out of the boy_. Anakin snorted and turned back to the Temple. He was late after all. Carefully he crept back the Master-Padawan floors and snuck into the rooms he shared with Master Qui-Gon.

_Home free._

"Anakin?"

_Or not_. The lights came on causing the Padawan to blink in the sudden brightness. "Yes, Master?"

Qui-Gon was seated on the overstuffed two-seater sofa and had obviously been dosing, waiting for Anakin to return. "Where have you been, Padawan?"

Numerous explicit phrases ran through Anakin's mind as he slammed down better, thicker shielding and thirty dozen excuses raced by. He couldn't lie. He shouldn't lie. But–

"I went to a parts specialist on the other side of Corusant and lost track of time. I'm sorry Master."

-He did anyway. The words came out like unwanted spots.

He couldn't go back now.

_Why did they come out?_

"It's nearly one in the morning, Anakin!"

"I know, Master, I'm really sorry. Once I realised the time I came right back –but it takes four hours."

_Is my brain not connected to my mouth? Stop!_

Qui-Gon rolled his head around his neck; that meant he was frustrated, a fact that Anakin knew all to well due to their many dealings with the Jedi Council.

"Did you not think to comm. me, Ani? Let me know you were going to be late? That you were safe?"

The last was said in desperation and it only served to make Anakin feel worse.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master, I really am. I didn't think –I just wanted to get home fast."

Qui-Gon nodded, seeming to accept his apologies and excuses. He waved a hand toward Anakin's bedroom, dismissing the Padawan for the night. Anakin gave no argument and heard his Master enter his own room not long after.

Despite getting away with it, Anakin couldn't sleep. Nor would a meditative trance come to him. He'd lost his centre at some point much earlier this evening and had yet to calm his thoughts enough to regain it.

Palpatine said he was one of the most powerful Jedi _ever_. With the best insight _ever_.

Anakin smiled. And then he remembered Qui-Gon's face not minutes earlier and the smile faded, guilt lodging back into its familiar place at the pit of his stomach. Sometimes it felt like he was being torn in two directions at once –between what Palpatine told him, promised him could be his, and what Qui-Gon and the Jedi believed. It was like being stretched further than was comfortable. And at other times, when his head felt clearer, he thought he would have to choose. Choose power and promises, or Jedi power and peace.

He _really_ needed to meditate.

-------

A/N: A special thank you to the lurkers that came out of hiding ;) Reviews are very much appreciated and all are replied too (I apologise for the slowness it took this time!)


	4. Of Small Changes

**For Lincoln Six Echo, who reminds me to get my bum into gear!**

**----------------------**

_Chapter Four: Of Small Changes_

Morning came, as usual, at precisely three minutes past five am. Qui-Gon knew this because he was awake and watching its steady ascent at five o'clock. He was not happy about Anakin's very late (or should he say early?) arrival, but the boy seemed appropriately apologetic. What else was there he could say that hadn't been said already? Anakin had progressed so far in the last nine, nearly ten years. The occasional slip-up could be allowed, surely?

_Yes_, Qui-Gon decided, _He was hardly proud of his tardiness. It was just a mistake._ The matter resolved, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn smiled and set about his morning routine.

At exactly six o'clock Qui-Gon knocked on Anakin's door and told him it was time to get up: he was not expecting any kind of verbal response and so was not disappointed when the only answer to his request was the thump of a body hitting the floor.

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." He told the 'thump'.

Sure enough, Anakin emerged from his room to grunt a moody good morning and near enough ran into the 'fresher. Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement: he had trained three Padawans, all boys, and all three were the same in the morning.

Breakfast was a light affair in the Jinn-Skywalker rooms, despite the presence of a teenage male. Fruit and breads, tea and juices were the main staples although one of the occupants tended to eat far more than the other. And so, when the Padawan emerged precisely fifteen minutes after Qui-Gon said breakfast would be ready no word was exchanged until five minutes into the meal.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Anakin. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Master, and yourself?"

"Very well, thank you. Drink your tea, your first class is in ten minutes."

Anakin grinned, purposefully ignoring the steaming cup of herbal tea and downing the large glass of Luya Juice even as he stood up from the table, clearing up his plate with his spare hand. Bowing as soon as the glass was empty, Anakin bid farewell with a cheeky grin firmly in place.

"See you at four o'clock, Master. "

"Don't be late." Said Qui-Gon good-naturedly, no admonishment in his tone.

But Anakin was already at the door, and he threw a laughing, "Yes, Master," over his shoulder, still smiling as the door closed behind him.

Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement at the antics of his Padawan and set about his morning routine with the ease borne from years of familiarity. Qui-Gon had had the same routine for well over a decade, with very little changing from one apprentice to the next.

Whilst at the Temple when Anakin had morning classes Qui-Gon would wash up the breakfast plates, cups and bowls, attend to any other necessities such as making up his sleep couch and responded to any comm. messages he might have received. When this was completed Qui-Gon always went down to the training salles and practised; he knew he was skilful with a lightsaber, but there was a difference between awareness and arrogance: Qui-Gon was good with the ancient Jedi weapon because he practised every day for hours on end –and had done so since he was an Initiate.

He ran through his favourite Kata's with ease, preferring to do something a little easier to warm up his aging muscles. Yes, he didn't like to admit it, but Qui-Gon was getting older than he would have liked to admit: his bones creaked when he stood up louder than they used to, he took longer that he used to when warming up and he started to ache far easier than in his youth. And so it was that Qui-Gon found himself warming up steadily, not wanting to injure himself needlessly, though if asked his answer would surely not be that which was on his thoughts: he would reply that he simply enjoyed those particular Kata's (and that was no lie itself, he thought).

After several hours of practise, the time for the mid-day meal arrived and Qui-Gon reluctantly stopped. He showered and got redressed, and then hurried down to the dining hall.

Master Tem smiled when he arrived from the queue for lunch and patted the seat next to him. "Greetings, Qui-Gon."

"Hello Barri! I trust you have been well?"

"Oh yes, yes I've not fared too badly these past few months! How is your Padawan?"

"Very well, thank you." He grinned, "I don't suppose you've taken one?"

"Oh no," Barri shook his head, "No not yet. I may watch young ones in their open spars later this month, but I have no plans. Ah! Mace! Do sit down!" Barri waved the Councillor over, all Council pretence gone. The three of them had been friends as Initiates, though they rarely saw each other now.

"Barri, Qui-Gon." Mace greeted them, his voice smooth. "I hear that Obi-Wan and his Padawan returned yesterday, have you spoken?"

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to groan. Would those two never leave that subject alone? _Every time_ he was back on Corusant it seemed that Obi-Wan was too. Amazing 'coincidences' were a regular occurrence apparently. The Jedi Master didn't know what the two Councillors wanted him to do (and he was under no impression that it was just Mace in on this). He'd tried to speak with his old Padawan five years ago to no avail. Neither of them had made an effort at the Temple since and that, in Qui-Gon's mind made Obi-Wan just as at fault as he.

A dark voice, one that voiced his guilt whispered in his mind. _But what about the letters, Qui-Gon_? But Qui-Gon squashed it. It was true. Obi-Wan had sent him two letters in the first year, the second one apologising if the first had not arrived. In truth Qui-Gon had forgotten; for that, he felt truly sorry. Yet no other letters had come since and as time went by he found it harder and harder to sit down and reply two the first two.

Despite this, he did not feel anything to the current presence of his ex-apprentice. Neither happiness, nor sadness. A strange detachment had befallen their relationship in his mind: one borne of too little being having been said, too much time having passed and too much in the great chasm that now separated their lives.

Looking up at the Councillor, his childhood friend, Qui-Gon said, "Oh? He is? Is he well?"

Nothing that Mace may have felt at that response showed in his dark, hooded eyes. "Yes, very well. He and his Padawan have made an excellent team so far."

"That's good to hear. Did you know Barri here is going to watch the open spars in a few weeks?"

Mace looked at Barri and then back to Qui-Gon, noting the obvious change in conversation and nodded, "I heard that yes, are you considering taking an apprentice?"

_At least he isn't like Yoda and doesn't go at the subject like a dog with a bone._ Qui-Gon mused as Barri replied.

"No, no as I told Qui-Gon just before you arrived I doubt I will take one this year, unless one really jumps out at me."

Mace took a long drink from a steaming mug. "There are lots of talented Initiates this year, many who need a Master."

Barri inclined his head. "Hint taken, Mace."

Anakin bowled out of his Languages class laughing so hard his face was red from the effort… Force even his stomach was hurting from holding it all in for too long!

He clapped Coran on the back whilst Marek tried to make a very hasty and discreet exit, even as Blei came storming out of the classroom they'd just vacated.

"MAREK LIOSA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Anakin felt for Marek, he really did, but he was also not about to get in the way the very angry Yehiti. Her nearly pure white skin seemed to glow as she glared Marek down. Dodging out of her way, Anakin and Coran headed for the safety of their other friends, Elson and Ori.

Marek, as opposed to doing as Blei ordered was backing up in small steps, perhaps in the hopes that she wouldn't notice. However, Blei was stalking towards him in very large steps (especially for her small frame) and they were soon more than close enough for Blei to administer the revenge she wanted to.

"What. Did. You. Do." She ground out.

Trying to look innocent and failing rather badly, Marek attempted to smooth everything over. "N-nothing, Blei. Well… nothing that we can't undo in three to four washes!"

"My butt is GREEN, MAREK! GREEN!"

"It suits you…"

"_Marek._" She growled.

"It was Ori's idea!"

Ori tensed, awaiting the Eyes of Doom to land upon him.

"ORI!"

The human in question held up his hands in mock surrender, "In my defence I didn't think he'd ever actually _do_ it, Blei!"

The other three were beside themselves with laughter but wisely quietened down when the glower descended upon them too. "Right. That's not funny." Elson said with his eyes to the ground for fear of laughing if he saw her face again.

"Well, it kinda was." Marek ventured carefully, but then hastened to explain when Blei turned back to him with a face that promised a _very _future. "I mean, you should have seen your face as you sat down and heard the 'squelch' of the paint! It was a picture Blei!" He trailed off, realising that she wasn't seeing the humour of the situation, "But of course it was unfeeling of me to humiliate you so, and I'm very very very sorry and it won't happen again for as long as we both live and _please_ don't hurt me?"

Blei nodded, apparently sated for the minute. "You better sleep with one eye open, Marek. And you Ori." She winked, smirked and walked off, her tunic covered bottom still a violent shade of green from the paint on her chair.

Elson, Coran and Anakin burst into fits of laughter again, only to be silenced when Blei called out that maybe they should too.

"You don't really think she…?"

"No…"

The five boys looked at each other and grimaced.

"I am _so_ asking my Master to let me lock my door. Twice. And then barricade it." Marek groaned. Anakin patted him on the back as they started towards their next class, one of Anakin's favourites: engineering. They were all in the advanced class, except for Blei and Elson. Elson shook his head.

"It's alright for you two –you haven't got to work with her for the next two hours! She just said she'd get me back too! And you two!"

"She wouldn't do that to us. We were merely innocent bystanders!" Elson didn't look convinced as he split off towards his own classroom, but he looked a little more hopeful, and a little less devastated by fear of the prospect. Anakin grinned as they continued on to their workshop. "But maybe she'll pick out a nice shade for you, a nice luminous pink perhaps?"

Anakin pushed Marek into the wall as he dodged a punch to the shoulder, only to be shoved right back and into the path of three other Padawans, knocking one off his feet.

"Sorry," he said immediately, helping the younger boy back onto his feet.

"It's alright, Thew's clumsy anyway." the girl supplied, barely suppressing giggles of her own. She had dark hair and eyes, olive skin.

_She looks familiar…_

Anakin was sure he must have seen her before, somewhere, around the Temple. He was sure of it, though he didn't recognise any of her friends.

"Hey!" Thew, the boy he knocked over, replied rather indignantly, "Look who's talking!"

Marek and Coran shook their heads, still laughing at Anakin even as the eldest Padawan, or who looked it anyway (he had webbed hands, Anakin noted) did the same thing.

"Don't worry about it;" said Thew, dusting off his tunic, "could have easily been the other way around! See you around!"

Anakin nodded and smiled at the boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen cycles at the most and they parted ways as quickly as their paths had joined; Anakin forgot about it as they continued on their way to advanced engineering. The one bright spot on his class list. The shining star on the class reports his Master received.

"Seriously," said Marek, "do you think Blei is going to kill me?"

"Oh no," Coran smirked, throwing his arm 'round his shoulders, "you know Blei: she'll do something much _much_ worse. Don't worry, you won't see it coming!"

"Oh well that makes me feel _so_ much better." Marek drawled, throwing his hands upwards but smiling all the same.

----------------------

**Author's Note:** I know. I know. Long time no update! Blame university! My excuse is i have written a 5 minute script, a 10 minute tv show, a 10 minute radio show and a 5 minute film in my absense! as well as 3 essays:D ya'll love me really reviews give me a loved feeling :D


	5. Of a Master's Musings I

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! I'll reply to the reviews as soon as I can :) If you're leaving an 'annoymous' review and want me to reply just leave an e-mail address :)**

_Chapter Five: Of a Master's Musings I_

_At least Reeft is having a good time!_ Obi-Wan thought as he finished sending the holo-message to his childhood friend. _What do I get? Obnoxious ex-Masters who don't notice their own Padawan's problems!_

Obi-Wan still couldn't decide what to do about Anakin Skywalker. In the training salle the other day his mind was made up: Anakin was _Qui-Gon_'s responsibility, not his. In fact he was so sure of the fact he was somewhat surprised at himself to realise he _doubted_ that decision. Contrary to popular belief Obi-Wan didn't have a problem with Anakin per-se. He didn't believe in the old adage of 'guilty by association', and as such tried to limit his personal feelings in "The Matter of Qui-Gon Jinn" to just the Master. But was his decision earlier in contrast to that? Evidence that he indeed held the sins of the Master against the Padawan too?

Yet he couldn't exactly turn up at Jinn's door and tell him how to be a Master, could he? _Never mind_ their recent history of disputes! Jinn was still the elder Master and technically his senior! Obi-Wan was only thirty-four years old; that he almost became a Master at twenty-five was a horrifying thought now that he looked back on it. Becoming one at twenty-nine was bad enough!

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, now growing out again, and sighed in frustration. _Nothing is ever easy_, he groaned mentally, _not for Oafy-Wan_.

"Maybe meditation will help," he spoke aloud, "As long as nobody finds out." Chuckling, Obi-Wan shrugged into his cloak at the door and remembered a time when meditation was a chore. Since his… awakening… however he'd found that meditating was enjoyable. He _liked_ the quiet peacefulness that the came when he joined the ebb and flow of the Force. Maybe it was just age and not his newfound connection, because all the other Master's he knew also revelled in the calm brilliance found in the Force when meditating, and all the Padawan's he knew, including his own, would much rather do something other than kneeling and sitting still for hours a day.

Either way Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way through the Temple hallways, nodding to those he didn't know very well, and smiling at those he did until he arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains… and promptly turned around and walked out. A large class of rather young Initiates were in the middle of a meditation class, and he knew from experience with Ashden that any intrusion would cause lack of concentration… and a large amount of ire from the Care Master aimed at his direction.

Wandering a little, Obi-Wan let the Force guide him to the right spot, and found that he was at the little garden he and Yoda particularly liked to frequent.

Settling down into a meditative stance Obi-Wan opened his mind to the Force and sank into a light trance, slowly lowering himself deeper and deeper until his awareness spread out throughout the Temple like a wave of water. He never intruded –that was wrong, not to mention against the Code– merely _knew_. He knew Ashden was in her advanced 'saber class. He knew Anakin was in his advanced mechanics class. He knew Yoda was on his way to this garden; intending to have another 'coincidental' meeting to discuss matters, perhaps? He knew Bant was tending to a patient in the Healer's Wing –a patient who would be fine, no matter how his friend worried: the young knight would heal eventually; Obi-Wan could sense it beginning already. When he joined the Force like this… Obi-Wan felt he knew everything within his (still expanding) reach, yet couldn't _know_ everything simply because it was impossible despite that being a contradiction in and of itself. Sometimes it was the darkness that blocked his way –the Sith. The darkness now held most of Corusant, creeping every closer to the Jedi Temple and stretching its fingers further and further outwards to the rest of the galaxy. Sometimes it was just too far. Obi-Wan didn't know what was happening on Jardeni, or Naboo, or Alderaan. But there was something… something that told that he could. It whispered promises of limitless power. That was the Sith. It knew him –knew his identity and where he lived. It knew of his enemies. And, most disturbing of all: knew of his friends and knew of his Padawan. It hissed of threats and swore death to all he held close to his heart.

It was then that Obi-Wan assured the Sith, with all the Light behind him he could muster, that no such thing would happen, and he would bring death to the darkness first.

It seemed that ever since his…. awakening… he'd been drafted into the ongoing battle within the Force. The Light's front man. Obi-Wan didn't like to think what that made the rest of the Jedi: pawns? Expendable?

Obi-Wan consciously came upwards into a lighter trance. On some days he just didn't want to deal with all the Bigger Issues. Some times he just wanted to sort out the immediate problems: like Master Jinn and his frustrated apprentice. The problem lay in his history with Jinn –if it were Thew or Uli acting up he would have no problem (gently) broaching the subject with their Masters because it would be a disservice to the Padawans to not have such a problem addressed. But whenever he and Qui-Gon spoke, whether he started out with good intentions or none at all, it dissolved into either a shouting match or a 'who's more disappointed in whom' match.

_So what am I supposed to do?_ However a familiar presence steadily drawing closer prevented further thought on the matter.

Obi-Wan smiled: it was Yoda. It had become a common occurrence for the diminutive Jedi Master to come to him during his stays at the Temple, and since today he meditated in their unofficially personal garden Yoda wouldn't have had to work very had to find him. The only question that remained lay in the purpose behind the visit: business or pleasure? Though given the reputation of the venerable Jedi, Obi-Wan reckoned he could make a pretty accurate guess.

Rising up to the normal plateau of consciousness Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the same moment that Yoda settled into place on his usual rock.

"Master Yoda." He acknowledged, "I hope you've been well?"

"Hmm been well I have. Bring you here, what does?"

"It's peaceful, Master. I like it here."

"Brought Ashden to this place, have you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We came on her thirteenth birthday. She loves it, but I don't think she visits often."

"Hmm," Yoda's eyebrows twitched, "Good it was, to share this place. But came here to discuss other matters, I did."

Obi-Wan shifted his position a little (there was something sharp digging into his chin). He wasn't surprised by the revelation –Yoda was renowned for rarely making 'social visits', even though his motives were also rarely clearer than mud.

"Oh?"

"Mission, I have. Send others I will, but need you also I do."

"What is it, Master?" he asked, and was admittedly intrigued: there had been very few missions that specifically required his 'talents' of late.

"Going missing, ships are. Leave and never return of late, when near the Caughrean sector their destination is. Refusing to fly near the system some pilots are. Investigation required, Senate declared."

Obi-Wan nodded again; it all sounded fair enough, but, "Does the Council agree?"

Yoda nodded gravely, "Sense darkness in this, we do. The Sith involved, we suspect. Wish to know who else will go, do you?" His ears twitched and the green troll fixed him with a watchful gaze, the kind that Obi-Wan knew was watching every detail of his reaction after the very loaded question.

"Go on."

"Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker,"

Obi-Wan's body did a strange thing: his stomach dropped out to somewhere below his feet and his heart leaped straight into his mouth.

"Why them, Master?" he managed several moments later. He knew that not much of his reaction had reached readable levels, but Yoda knew him a little too well; knew his history with the man in question a little to well.

"Alone, you cannot go. Knight Sigmond and Knight Gelle will accompany you also."

"Surely there must be other teams as suitable for this mission as Master Jinn… or myself?"

A sharp 'whack' on his thigh reminded him who was in charge. "Sorted this out when I said, problem this would not be! Hmm? Made, decision has been. Third hour, you will leave tomorrow, on same ship you all will be."

Ten curses in twice as many languages sprang to Obi-Wan's mind at that last comment. _That meddling little troll! After all these years he still hasn't given up!_ Surely Yoda had better things to do than plan insidious schemes to bring him and Qui- Master Jinn back on friendly terms? Although 'civil' would be something the little troll could shout about for years to come. Sithspit, probably even _centuries_.

All that came out however was a,

"Of course, Master. _Sorry_, Master."

"Hmpfh." Yoda gave what looked like a smirk. "Been around centuries more than you, I have. Think I do not know when Jedi being sarcastic, do you? Hmm? Becoming of a Jedi it is not, _young_ Obi-Wan."

Choosing not to risk speech again (his retort consisted of exactly the same words as the last, just to tease him further), Obi-Wan instead nodded obediently.

"Go now, you should. Prepare for tomorrow you and Padawan Fahaay must. Brief you will find awaiting you."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan got up and bowed, but felt considerably less calm than when he arrived earlier. After all there was a _reason_ why he and Master Jinn no longer spoke –it had to do with the events of five years prior and Yoda knew that fully well! Master Jinn, ever the sanctimonious fool, still refused to admit he had made a mistake!

_Obi-Wan tried to still his shaking hands enough to type out the letters that would hopefully eventually form words of a coherent nature. He had to do this. Besides…Yoda would have his hide if he didn't at least **try**_

_And so it was that Obi-Wan found himself writing to Qui-Gon, in the hopes that this medium would serve their shattered relationship better than face-to-face encounters. It took him nearly four hours to finish the succinct piece of writing. The sun was making its first, slow, ascent out of the night cycle as he entered the address for delivery, and Obi-Wan felt like there were lead weights on his eyelids. He hoped it would work._

_He'd waited for two weeks and thought nothing of it, but after three he wrote a second, thinking he'd addressed it wrong. A month later Obi-Wan knew there was no mistake. He'd been a fool to think he and Qui-Gon could ever reconcile._

He shook his head, like the physical action would shake out the confusing thoughts and memories that had plagued him now the entire journey back to his rooms.

The complete absence of the usual sounds alerted Obi-Wan to the emptiness of the rooms he shared with Ashden, but a quick time check told him not to panic –she wasn't due back for nearly another hour: just enough time to take his mind off the infamous Master-Padawan team and review the brief of their next mission.


	6. Of Stubborn and Uncomfortable Silences

_Chapter Six: Of Stubborn and Uncomfortable Silences_

Ashden and Uli were dawdling. They both knew it, but they were discussing an old matter that had once again come to the forefront of Ashden's mind.

"He's doing the quiet, run hand through hair thing. The _stubborn_ thing."

Uli shrugged, it wasn't like they hadn't had this conversation many times before. "I thought you decided this was one problem that couldn't be fixed?"

"I did," she said haltingly, "but… but he looks so miserable now that Qui-Gon's here, breathing the same _air_ –"

"How dare he breathe? What's wrong with that man?" Umati said dryly.

Ashden rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

The boy shook his head, stopping their slow walk with a pull on the younger Jedi's arm. "Ash, I think this really is one of those problems that'll just sort itself out. Sometimes the solution lies in the problem."

Ashden's eyes flashed, yanking her arm out of her friends' light grasp. "That's what you said to Amati when she turned thirteen."

"There was nothing we could do then either."

"We should have _tried_."

Uli fixed Ashden's eyes with his own, his normally bright gaze dimmed. "It's not up to us, it never was."

Ashden nodded, regretting her outburst but the words still smarted in her memory. Uli had been Amati's best friend, like Sa-Bay had been hers. "What do I do then, Uli?"

"Stop trying completely," he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder as they picked up the pace, "and pray to the Force that you can avoid Master Jinn and his apprentice until you leave again."

She grinned back, earlier dispute already fading, "Yes, because my Master and I have a lot of luck in that department! You _know_ Master Yoda is as determined to sort them out as I am. And he has the power of coercion. _And _he's Master Yoda!"

Uli raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, he seems to suggest things in that way of his, and we end up running into Master Jinn and Skywalker way too many times for it all to be purely coincidental."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

A chuckle interrupted them as they approached Ashden's door. It was a very familiar chuckle, as was the smooth voice that followed. "Interesting conversation you two are having. Do you always talk in one word sentences?"

Uli blushed beneath the ridges down his forehead. "Ah.."

Ashden smiled. "No, Master. It's a… code."

Obi-Wan cocked his head to one side, a smile dancing across his features. "And what, my dear Padawan, would that be a code for?"

Ashden desperately wanted to say what was in her head. _Desperately_. She wanted to say _to keep nosy Master's out of their Padawan's business_. But that would be cheeky. So, with a determined gulp to swallow the unwanted response she replied, "Um… to use fewer words?"

The Jedi Master shook his head, another chuckle escaping, "Here was me thinking it was just a teenager thing." He nodded to Uli, "Did you have a good day, Uli?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi. We got to learn about the Dracorpus plant, from Jardeni, today in Botany class!" Uli took a deep breath, physically restraining himself and a grin, "It was great!"

Ashden rolled her eyes. She wasn't very interested in plants at all, even the ones that were from her home planet. _They grow, they die,_ that was her philosophy. They were like people –which she also wasn't interested in, as in, the biology. Ashden was _not_ a biology/botany person. Now _mechanics_ she understood –

"I wish you could learn some of that enthusiasm for the Living Force from your friend, Ashden," her Master was saying lightly.

Ashden nodded, "Yes, Master." She paused, "But I still won't like Botany class."

"We'll see. You're still very young, Padawan. Thank you for walking her back here, Uli."

"You're welcome, Master Kenobi." He bowed, letting his braid swing forward. "See you later, Ash!"

"Bye."

Three steps later and the door _swooshed_ shut behind them and Obi-Wan motioned for her to follow him to the sofa.

Throwing herself into the padded goodness Ashden sighed with relief. Obi-Wan remained standing for a second, a smile still lingering on his lips, before following in remarkably similar suit.

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face, fisting it through his hair (which needed a cut) and the motion immediately rang alarm bells in her mind; his earlier easy joking with Uli had lulled her into a false sense of security. Had he run into Master Jinn?

"We have a mission, Padawan."

A long, endless 'no' rang though the girl's mind_. We've barely been home for a week!_ "Oh?"

"We're to investigate the Caughrean sector –ships keep going missing and now it is an issue for the Senate, and therefore the Council, because some traders and pilots are refusing to fly anywhere near it."

_Well that's not too bad_. There was a 'but' coming, Ashden just knew it.

"The Council believes the involvement of the Sith, so Knight's Sigmond and Gelle will be coming with us," Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath before continuing, "as will Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker."

Ashden dropped her head to her chest in resignation, cursing their 'bad luck' with every phrase she could think of and only stopping when her Master turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

She apologised immediately, knowing her must of sensed something through their bond, "Sorry, Master." Rising from the comfy seat she angled towards the kitchen and simultaneously rechecking her shields. "I'll make some tea."

Obi-Wan sat for a few moments longer, listening to her movements in the kitchen and the forced himself to look up when her footsteps entered the living room again. "Thank you, Padawan." He said gratefully, smelling the aroma of his favourite blend –which was also known to be a very calming tea, he noted wryly.

The pair sat in silence, sipping their beverages in a companionable silence until Ashden set her cup down and looked at him expectantly.

"In answer to your question," Obi-Wan said, even though she hadn't asked anything, "we leave tomorrow morning."

"_Tomorrow?_"

"Yes, Ash, I'm sorry –I know you wanted to stay a bit longer this time."

"It's okay, Master –it's not your fault we have to go. Besides, I like missions."

"I know you do, Ash, but I have a… a bad feeling about this one."

"Because of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan nodded, drinking the last of the tea regretfully. "I want you to finish up your assignments tonight –no more putting them off- and get an early night. We leave at the fourth hour tomorrow morning."

Ashden picked up the mugs to take them to the kitchen, already thinking about the dreaded Language assignment, "Yes, Master…" she trailed off, pausing mid-step, "can I tell Uli and Thew first, Master?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said distractedly –he'd already picked up a nearby datapadd and seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in its contents, "of course you can, yes."

Ashden walked to her room quickly, falling onto her sleep couch with a sigh as soon as she entered. She could cope with leaving again – she truly enjoyed feeling useful – however the idea of her Master being trapped on a ship with Master Jinn didn't sit well, and that this was a Sith-related mission... a flash of Sa-Bay lying motionless on the floor came unbidden into her mind, and with it the stomach churning fear that her Master would be next.

Ashden took a deep breath. _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. And death._ Biting her lip, she shook her head and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and forced the fear from her body. _There is no emotion, there is peace. _There was no point to such thoughts. There was a point to telling her friends she was leaving, completing her assignments and packing for tomorrow, ready for the mission.

Obi-Wan observed Anakin from the corner of his eye. He'd deferred the take off to Anakin largely because he knew of his love for flying from their first, fateful, meeting. All he was handling was the bureaucratic details required to take-off inside protected airspace like that of the Jedi Temple.

"_Flight 24-Delta-13, you are cleared for launch."_

Obi-Wan opened the comm's and replied to confirm the order. Once completed he turned to Anakin.

"Ready when you are."

Anakin's hands were already flying deftly over the controls "Already on it, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked up to gaze out of the front screen and, sure enough, the ship was already rising faultlessly from the ground. He hadn't even felt the initial lift.

"You still fly like were were born to it." He commented.

The hands paused briefly, "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded, returning his attention to outside, watching as the enormous unending city grew smaller and smaller. Anakin seemed... calm, at peace now he was flying. A positively polar opposite to his frustration-laden self of just a few short days ago. Perhaps this was the Anakin that Qui-Gon saw, forsaking all else and others?

And yet, Obi-Wan knew there was a tumultuous sea of emotions lurking just barely beneath the surface. It was plain to see, if you were named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin's shields were very good, but not good enough.

Silence filled the cabin as they slowly came up out of the stratosphere and the early morning daylight faded into an endless black. Content to let Anakin manage their flight, Obi-Wan lent back in the co-pilots seat and sent a querying tendril out through his bond with Ashden, and a moment later he 'saw' a flash of her mission study material in the communal area – this was a new aspect of their training bond, one that was quite handy for missions, however it was a little odd. In all his years as Padawan he'd never exchanged 'images' with his Master, nor heard of others who did the same – it was quite normal to be able to send thoughts and messages if a bond was strong enough, but images? It was still rather novel to both Obi-Wan and Ashden, however Yoda had said (in his own convoluted manner) that it was probably related to Obi-Wan's... unique abilities. Obi-Wan's answer to Ashden's questions had just been that it was rare, but not unheard of: not a complete lie (he tried to tell himself).

Ashden sent the image to her Master quickly before getting back to the matter at hand – her teachers had assigned a few 'take-away' projects to do whilst on the mission and she needed to finish looking over the mission brief as well. This was essentially her first mission that wasn't just about negotiating a dispute, and she didn't want to mess up.

Two Jedi and a Senator had gone missing in just a few short months on an Outer Rim planet called Cahrayn, and rumors were starting to get out of hand about what was happening, causing some pilots to refuse to fly through that area of space.

Public speculation had it that the missing were being held by the one of the leading tribes on the plane to gain leverage over the Republic on certain Trade Routes where Senator Palpatine currently wouldn't give them priority.

Jedi speculation was that somehow the Sith was behind the abductions, but currently there was no fathomable reason for why he would be doing so – therefore they had been advised to use extreme caution. Given that two Jedi had already gone missing, no risks were being taken – not only were Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker coming, two other Knights were onboard as well – Knight Sigmond and Knight Gelle.

She'd spoken briefly with the two other Knights, who were now fully engrossed in a game of chess in the corner of the room. They were open to any answers, keeping all options open. The important thing would be evidence and any clues they could find. There might be a third party behind it all and everybody was wrong!

Personally, Ashden didn't know what to think and was holding off on judgement until some more evidence came to light. It was a lot harder to find the truth if you had already made up your mind, as one of her teachers would say.

The door opened to admit Master Jinn, pulling Ashden out of her reverie.

"Good Morning, Master Jinn," she greeted, "How are you today?"

"Fine," He nodded at her as he made his way to the small kitchenette, "And yourself?"

"Very well, thank you. I've never been to Cahrean before, or anywhere even near here, so I'm trying to learn as much as I can while we travel there."

The tall Jedi Master merely nodded again in response, focusing instead of the tea he was making. Ashden wasn't sure what to make of that – she desperately wanted her Master and Master Jinn to make up, or at least talk about their issues; and she was desperately annoyed at the way Master Jinn had treated her Master, but she refused to let that stop her from attempting to be nice to the senior Jedi.

And yet, Master Jinn was making that rather difficult.

"Have you and Padawan Skywalker been here before?"

Master Jinn took some time to answer, as he was sweetening his tea. "No."

She tried another tack. "Do you believe it's the Sith that's behind the disappearances?"

Qui-Gon sat on one of the cabin sofas on the other side of the room. He did so deliberately, and stared into the steam of his tea for some time.

"It does not do to make assumptions so early in an investigation, young Padawan. It can cloud your judgement, cause you to make incorrect decisions that could cost lives."

Ashden opened her mouth to retaliate that she was merely asking his opinion, then stopped herself. To do so would be impolite, and she didn't want to anger the man. She'd just wanted his views on the mission! So instead, annoyed at herself,

"Yes, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon went back to his thoughts, leaving Ashden to stare at her notes unseeing, wondering how to break the stifling silence that now filled the room. Had she drawn a conclusion already? Had she already eliminated the native tribes of the planet, without even meaning too? Some minutes later, she tried again.

"Do you believe they were abducted by one of the tribes?"

"As I said, it does not do to make up one's mind so early."

"But I was just asking a question!" Ashden retaliated, before she could stop herself.

Ice-blue eyes bored into hers, "You forget your place, young Padawan Fahaay. And you should have learnt by not to let your frustration guide your actions."

Ashden bit down on her lip and nodded, "Yes Master Jinn, I'm sorry." She picked up her datapadd and stood up hastily, bowing. "Good day, Master Jinn, Knight Sigmond, Knight Gelle. I think I should meditate in my quarters."

Walking as calming as she could, Ashden managed to wait until the door closed behind her before breaking into a run that carried her clean back to the quarters she was sharing with her Master, missing the raised eyebrows the Knights shared with each other as they cast a glance at Qui-Gon.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the planet Anakin began prepping for hyper-space. With all the checks complete, they made the jump as smoothly as Obi-Wan had ever experienced. Anakin definitely had an innate gift for flying. After a few failed attempts at conversation, Obi-Wan made his excuses and went to check on Ashden (who was mysteriously quiet) and drop off his cloak at the quarters they were sharing.

Obi-Wan's pace picked up speed as he approached their quarters. He didn't need a training bond to know that Ashden was inside and upset about something.

The quarters were small, but serviceable: a bed on either side, a small sofa, and a door to a 'fresher. Sure enough, his Padawan was laying on her bed, staring at the seeing, looking quite miserable.

Obi-Wan hung up his cloak and sat quickly on the edge of her bed.Surely nothing awful could of happened in the last hour?

"What's wrong, Ashden?"

The girl shook her head mutely, avoiding his eyes,

"Ashden, tell me what happened?"

Reluctantly, she sat up next to him. "I annoyed Master Jinn."

"Oh? How did you manage that?"

"I kept asking him questions, he said I was making assumptions that could get people killed. I was rude as well, Master." She paused, looking regretfully up at him, "I spoke out of turn – I was just so annoyed, Master – he wasn't really listening to me! I just wanted to know what his thoughts were. I spoke to Knight Gelle and Sigmond, they didn't seemed to mind. I've never been on a mission this big before." The last part was said unsure, quieter: Obi-Wan decided to cover that later. First he needed to objectively look at what had happened, and not make a rash decision because it was _his_ Padawan that looked so miserable and _Qui-Gon_ that had upset her.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Padawan?"

Ashden nodded, recounting the whole episode bit by bit, from the moment she joined the two Knights in the communal area. As she went on, Obi-Wan frowned at his ex-Masters behaviour. She had spoken rudely, but who was he to lecture a Padawan on frustration? Had he even _met_ Anakin?

Sighing, he ran one hand through his hair and placed the other on top of Ashden's to stop her fiddling with the sleeve of her tunic.

"You shouldn't have answered back to Master Jinn, that was rude – I want you to meditate tonight on that, however it wasn't unprovoked. I want you to ask questions, it's a good habit to have. I'll speak with Master Jinn about his reaction."

At Ashden's slightly panicked look, he gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Ash. You were both at fault, but if Master Jinn had just actually answered what were perfectly reasonable questions none of this would be a problem in the first place."

Obi-Wan got up, reaching for the cloak he'd only just put down. "While I'm gone, I want you to meditate on your frustration."

"Yes Master. Sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You're thirteen, Ash. What's important is you realise what you did wrong, and why, and learn from it. I'll be back soon."

Obi-Wan left the room with spin of his heel, casting out his senses to find out where Qui-Gon was currently located. Still in the communal area, with Sigmound and Gelle.

Honestly – the nerve of that man to lecture his apprentice on frustration! And to say that asking questions (_not_, as he'd incorrectly labelled, making early assumptions) would cause people to loose their lives! Obi-Wan was not a happy man when he arrived at the communal area, and took a moment to release his emotions into the Force before entering.

"Master Jinn, may I have a word with you outside?"

Qui-Gon looked up from his datapadd and got up, "If you wish."

Obi-Wan opened the door, gesturing for the other Master to follow. As soon as the door was closed and they were a few paces away, he spun to face the other man.

"So, do you pick on young Padawans now too?"

**A/N: Oh my word, will wonders never cease? I updated! Crikey. I don't think 'sorry' quite covers FOUR YEARS of absence! What can I say? University was 3 years, which included boyfriends and all other student-related stuff, including Mumps (not fun) and various clubs (fun). Then it was straight into full time work (yay), moving house 3 times and so on and so forth... however, yay!**


	7. Of a Brief Break in Tension

_Chapter Seven: Of a Brief Break in Tension_

Qui-Gon blinked. "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head in frustration. "Is there any particular reason you chose to pick on my Padawan, or do you just have double standards for everybody now?"

"Your Padawan spoke out of turn and was making assumptions, I was merely correcting her."

"Yes, she did speak out of turn and did so rudely – she admitted that freely and I have her meditating on that now. What I want to know is why you couldn't give your thoughts on the questions she was asking, rather than being deliberately dense."

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon stood up straighter, his hands on his hips, "I think I can see where she gets it from."

Obi-Wan blew out a breath of air and looked to the ceiling. They were both loosing their tempers and had only been speaking for less than two minutes! "Unless you wish for _me_ to start listing Anakin's problems and their origins, please refrain from doing so with Ashden. Let's leave the young ones out of this." Looking expectantly at the older Jedi and seeing a nod in agreement, he continued, "I came to confront you about how you handled Ashden's questions in the 'rec room."

* * *

"I responded as I saw appropriate – she was making assumptions and needed to be discouraged from doing so." Qui-Gon spread his hands in front of him "I was merely doing what needed to be done. The earlier she learns such lessons, the better."

Obi-Wan couldn't fault the man doing what he thought was honestly the right thing to do. He could sense that the older Jedi wasn't lying, but still... _Good intentions. The road is paved with them._

"If that was what she had been doing, I wouldn't have a problem with what you did. Did you not consider that at 13, she's a little nervous? That at 13, she wanted the opinion and thoughts on what was going on from her elders? She'd already asked Gelle and Sigmond, they didn't have a problem with it. "

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "She's a Jedi, she shouldn't be nervous at all!"

Obi-Wan scoffed, his own hands going to his hips, "In all the time I was your apprentice, in all the time before and since, you were never nervous? About anything at all? I certainly was, about all manor of things!"

"That is not the point."

"It's exactly the point, Qui-Gon. She wanted to know the opinions of her seniors, that's all. Instead you shot down her questions and accused her of potentially causing the deaths of innocent people." Obi-Wan fixed his former Master with a knowing look, "Would you have wanted anybody speaking to Anakin like that and accusing him of such things when he was that age?"

Qui-Gon sighed, his hands going to his hips and Obi-Wan began to prepare himself for the worst, but then,

"You're right, Obi-Wan." The harsh, guarded look that had been fixed into place softened just a little, "I misjudged the situation and treated your Padawan too harshly. The next time I see her, I will answer her questions and explain why I responded the way I did to begin with." With a nod, he turned and walked away, leaving Obi-Wan slightly stunned in his wake.

He shook his head, and entered the 'rec room.

Ashden emerged from her meditation still feeling slightly ashamed of her reaction, but knew there was nothing to be done about it now except to give Master Jinn a proper apology. There was no point in her making things worse between the two Masters!

Sensing nothing other than that her Master was busy, Ashden decided to head up to the cockpit to see who was up there and found Anakin quite literally with his feet up, dozing. Unsure of what to do, she stood hesitantly in the entrance.

"You can come in you know, we're just zooming through hyperspace." His voice was amused, and a small quirk graced his face. Anakin pulled his feet off the dashboard and turned to face his newcomer. "There's not much to do, but it's kinda wizard to look at."

Ashden smiled back and sat down in the seat next to him. "Yeah, I like hyperspace too."

Anakin grinned back and turned back to gaze at the vortex before them, Anakin apparently not feeling any need to fill the silence, until Ashden could take in no longer. A generic, safe question, perhaps? The previously Very Important Padawan was still known for his attitude after all.

"So what's your favourite subject?"

He shrugged, "Kind of hard to say, I love 'saber class, but I really like mechanics too. And I'm better at that stuff." Anakin continued to look outwards towards the stars, "What about you? Ashden, right?"

Ashden nodded, slightly surprised he knew her name. Then again, with only two Padawans on the mission it wouldn't have been a hard guess. "I like mechanics too! I really don't like biology and stuff like that. I like building things, fixing things, stuff like that."

"Fun, isn't it?"

Ashden nodded, giving him a small smile back. "What do you get to do in your Mechanics classes?"

Grinning, Anakin turned to face her and started talking animatedly about everything they'd done so far.

* * *

Two days later and they were nearly at their destination and due to drop out of hyper-space within the next half hour. It had been remarkably quiet since the initial altercation – Ashden had delivered an appropriate apology to Master Jinn, who in turn had sat down and answered her questions and explained his reaction to her original questioning. It had been an interesting sight, watching his old Master chatting with his Padawan, one that he wasn't sure how to feel about.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and bought his focus back to the here and now – where he was beating Knight Gelle in a game of Chess. Winking at the other knight, he reached across to move the piece into a final and winning position -

- and instead found himself on the floor, the sound of tearing metal filled the air.

"The hyperdrive has stopped!"

The floor made a sharp left turn, without their feet, and there was a sound of weapons fire scraping along the hull.

"We're under attack!"

Obi-Wan pulled himself back onto his feet with the assistance of a nearby table, was in fact already at the door as they heard a second barrage, but this time apparently dodged the main barrage.

Obi-Wan ran as fast as his legs could carry him (with a Force assist) up to the cockpit, managing to match Gelle's considerable speed with her far longer legs. The ship rocked again as the force of another projectile hit them, causing the ground to shift violently beneath their feet once again.

Ashden and Anakin were in that cockpit. The two had taken to sharing their shifts at the helm a couple of days ago. It must be Anakin piloting.

He sensed Qui-Gon and Sigmond catching up from behind – they must have walked some distance earlier during their discussion about some various lifeforms or another... They were so close –

Another blast and this time Gelle stumbled. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and pulled her back up even as he continued their mad sprint. Not far to go now – he tried to pass as much on to Ashden through their bond, but she was too busy concentrating on something else. He continued to do so anyway.

They arrived at the cockpit and quickly tried to take stock of the situation – with a brief gesture, Obi-Wan sent Gelle to check the environmental controls. Anakin was at the flight controls, Ashden at the engineering controls. Sliding into the rear right seat, Obi-Wan took over what little weapons, and weapon control, that they had.

Outside two ships were bearing down on their position, firing relentlessly. It was apparently only Anakins' flying that had kept them in as good-a shape as they were in now..

Qui-Gon and Sigmond burst in a moment later, Obi-Wan noted absently but was slightly too caught up in the _shooting ships_to note more than their arrival. _Why hadn't he sensed their attackers?_

"The engines aren't going to take much more." Sigmond grunted as the ship made a sharp bank to the right. "Hits or otherwise."

"We're nearly at the planet." Anakin nodded to a brown planet up ahead.

"We're not going to make the port. We could get to the Southern hemisphere."

_So close, but so far. _Caughrean was a big planet, and whilst it was inhabited and a part of the Republic, much of the surface, especially South of the equator was only sparsely populated: farmers, small villages and a few towns. Only two cities sat in the South, versus the twelve in the North.

The ship lurched again, an alarm started shrieking from the engineering and environmental consoles – they were loosing atmosphere. "It'll have to do - just get us there as quick as you can, Anakin!"

"Oh well I thought I'd take the scene route, actually!" Anakin's following snort of amusement was felt, rather than heard, and the planet edged closer and closer as they dipped and dived around the assault – far more expertly that Obi-Wan could have managed himself, he noted. _Who were these people?_ He tried reaching out but – nothing. No Darkness. Just, nothing.

It felt like they were on some gravity defying amusement ride rather than a ship. Sparks flew from consoles dangerous, their white hot heat licking at the Jedi's skins. A particularly close hit had Obi-Wan holding tightly to his seat as they tilted wildly to an odd angle and he cast about for Ashden.

"Everybody, strap in!" he shouted, even as Sigmound yelled,

"Engines are gone!"

The planet atmosphere filled the view screen. This was going to be close. Shots were coming in harder and faster now. Would they follow them down?

"This is going to get bumpy!"

* * *

**A/N: … and cut. Ok – I'm getting better! And the good news is I've got big chunks of the following chapters already written now! Still.. apologies are still due. I'm sorry for the delay! You guy are all awesome though, thank you for the amazing reviews. They spur me on.. guilt-trip me... you guys rock. **

**My next aim? LESS than a year (it's not funny... I know) – really though. Less than a year. I'm going to aim for no later than the end of August. Upcoming chapter titles include 'Of Barren Lands' and _'_Of Conversations in the Dark'...**


End file.
